Deep Forest
by lion-chan1595
Summary: Alternate ending to the doujinshi "Deep Forest" on youtube. Sanji, a vampire, decides to give into his dark desires to have Zoro on his 17th birthday... Will Zoro be able to stop him from making a horrible mistake afterwards?


**Hallo! 3**

**There is a story behind this fic!... It all started when I was watching a doujinshi on youtube called "Deep Forest"… And!….. –sniffs- it brought me to tears and made me HATE Sanji for a while! If you haven't watched it, be happy in your ignorance and if you have…. –huggles you- I KNOW YOUR PAIN! So, I am writing it in fanfiction form and adding a happy ending because THAT'S WHAT WE OPTIMISTS DO!... ;_; So please enjoy and rejoice in happy endings!**

Zoro listened in the darkness for movement in his home. He knew from experience that his parents and their staff would both wring his neck if they caught him going where he intended to. They didn't care if he were gone the whole day again- He could always make up an excuse- but it would, as they had delicately put it: "publicly ruin them" if anyone saw him going to that place. After determining that all had finally gone to rest, Zoro crawled out of bed with clothes already set and slid his sword to his side.

Zoro inwardly grinned. Today he would do it. He wouldn't try to hide from himself anymore. With this though in mind Zoro softly padded to the window and after opening it slowly, jumped to the ivy that clung to his house. Climbing this ivy was almost second nature at this point since it was a great way to get out of the house while letting no prying eyes see him. Zoro landed quietly on the ground, and traveled the memorized way to the edge of _that_ forest…

His parents would have been right about him coming here: the place was rumored to be filled with vile creatures that stank worse than death and would rape women and brutally rip men to shreds… If anyone knew he came here on a daily basis the talk would only begin on how he was possessed or some such nonsense and would one day be controlled and massacre them all. But most of the talk was just rumors… And this place held something Zoro desperately wanted.

Zoro took a trembling breath at the edge of the forest and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper

"Come to me"

He closed his eyes and awaited the rush of wind that would always occur when _he _came… And reveled in the sudden intake of a spicy and delicious aroma that made his mouth water. Opening his eyes slowly, he took in the pale skin and the deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul with relish.

He knew he should be afraid. He knew he should have run and never come back when he first met Sanji 5 years ago, but he couldn't help but stay when in the face of the man he knew was a vampire. The beings that the people in the town so feared and would brand him as insane person for going to see almost every day, driven by an emotion he rarely allowed himself to name.

He swallowed once, and smirked, trying to seem confident. He nodded to the man and tried to speak without his voice cracking

"Nice to see you again, Sanji."

He inwardly reeled at the fluent smile that the man then allowed to grace his lips. He looked at Zoro with a cool smile

"And you, Zoro"

He then turned and began to walk, knowing Zoro would follow. The only reason they had set up this system was because even after Sanji had led him to his home the first time, he had never been capable of getting closer to it than the forest edge. Sanji chuckled at the memory that than turned his head slightly toward Zoro while walking

"Today is your birthday today, isn't it? Congratulations."

Zoro coughed to hide his embarrassment

"Yes… My parents have gone crazy to set up a grand party where they think I'll find 'The Girl of My Dreams…' AKA some rich brat who will bring honor to the family…"

Sanji laughed

"But aren't you excited to find the one you love?"

Zoro looked at his back, his heart stinging from the comment

'_I already did…'_

"I'll get to it when I get to it."

Sanji smiled to himself and changed the subject

"So what are we going to do today? Do you want to practice the sword for a while?"

Zoro shook his head

"I was… Do you think you could tell me more of your stories today? I know you usually only tell me after practicing but…"

Sanji smiled

"…It's your birthday right? I suppose I can make a change for today… 17 is an important number."

Zoro smiled

"Thanks…"

They continued to walk on in silence, and Zoro took in everything that was Sanji… He didn't know how long he had been in love with him, but he honestly didn't care. He seemed perfect to Zoro. He could match him in a fight, he could cook a damn good meal, and he would act outside of 'social normalcy'- a blessing for an easy going person like Zoro. He detested the stiff conversation that he would get out of the pathetic girls his mother had tried to set him up with. They would politely talk about the weather while he and Sanji had gone for hours debating back and forth loosely about anything and everything at the same time. Before he knew it, he desperately wanted to touch the beautiful porcelain skin that taunted him and swallow the sassy words that would come from those perfectly shaped lips…

Zoro shook himself. He had denied himself of the desire to touch Sanji for many years now, driven by the fear of being turned away by him, but today, he was going to change that. He knew it didn't really make a difference, turning 17, but he was given strength from the fact he was now truly a 'man,' and was going to use it to gather the courage to tell the blond how he felt.

Sanji looked back at Zoro and contemplated his brooding face for a moment before saying

"We're here."

Zoro looked up from his ponderings and looked at his second home in relief. It was not unlike his own home- a mansion- but deep in the forest where no human came and gardens of flowers and herbs surrounded it like a dream. But this place felt like a true home to Zoro… Perhaps because the person he wanted to be with most stayed here. Sanji opened the door and said in a casual voice

"I'll make some food for you before I tell you a story… Any preference for the food or story?"

Zoro shook his head

"Anything you decide is fine on both accounts."

Sanji nodded and left to the kitchen, allowing Zoro to get comfortable and get the fire started. He would never admit it to Sanji but he loved sitting near the fire while he told stories because it reminded him of being a child and being told a story from your father… It sounded stupid and cheesy to Zoro but he couldn't help it, and always insisted on having the fire if Sanji told him his stories. After sitting crosslegged on the floor, Sanji returned to the living room with a tray a snack he had prepared for Zoro. After grabbing some cheese and crackers, he looked at Sanji expectantly.

Sanji smirked as Zoro munched on his snacks and sighed

"Well, I was going to tell you about my time in Africa with the wild beasts there, but your telling me about your parents and the party they're trying to put together reminded me of something…"

Zoro leaned in closer, ready to listen to the stories he loved so much. Sanji had been alive for hundreds of years, and had done virtually everything Zoro could imagine possible and more. Would it be about pirates? A damsel in distress he had saved?

Sanji leaned backwards and grabbed a cracker before saying while he stared at the fire

"The first time I fell in love."

Zoro froze. He hadn't expected this; already he could feel a uncalled-for coil of jealousy in his stomach at the idea of Sanji loving someone else. Sanji sighed again and Zoro snapped back to listening to Sanji

"You may laugh when you hear this, but the one I fell in love with was the one that made me this way…"

He chuckled and looked at Zoro with an amused glint in his eye

"It was when I was a 20 year old human… The time wasn't so different than this one… I lived in a port city with many of my friends that were all so crazy they were known all over as the "Straw Hats" because our craziest friend always wore this silly straw hat. We would always travel anywhere we wanted to, but ended up coming back to tell stories of the world around us to our family and friends there…"

Sanji paused and smiled at the memory of his insane leader "Monkey D. Luffy"… He always moved outside the realm of society and had such a childish, pure and good heart that had to this day never been rivaled.

"After this crazy journey to an island above the sea we-"

Zoro sat up with a start

"An island above the sea? Is such a thing possible?"

Sanji smirked at Zoro

"It was an interesting adventure… We found a underwater volcano that blasted out ship into the sky and we all a sudden found ourselves on an island in a cloud… The people there had wings and everything! I thought had died at first but when we returned I knew it had been real… But that's a story for another time. After the time we were blasted into the sky, we came home, but decided not to tell anyone about it because one, they would think we were crazy, and two, you can never know the extent of human greed… We were all afraid they'd take advantage of the people on that little island and it's resources so we decided to keep quiet…

But on our night back, we celebrated our success at a bar… Now, you must understand, when I was young, I had been given the nickname "Love Cook" because I always chased after almost every girl I saw and had an excellent cooking ability."

Ignoring the stifled chuckle of laughter Zoro let out, Sanji continued

"And I saw a woman being bullied by two men. After kicking their asses, I offered to help the woman and she looked at me with large beautiful eyes that pleaded to be taken. The men I had beaten up knew what she was and told me to stay away from her, but if I could not resist human women, how could I deny a supernatural one?

So she led me outside and told me how gallant I was and how much she appreciated my saving her. After which I told her to think nothing of it, and if she ever needed help again she could look to me.

Well, after that, she seemed to pop up everywhere I turned. We started spending a lot of time together and had a wonderful time… Even when she told me she was a vampire I couldn't find myself caring. But eventually, all good things come to an end."

Sanji looked into the fireplace, remembering the bloodshed on that night and the pain it had caused the both of them.

"It turned out that, not unlike humans, vampires have their own fights, and the woman I had fallen in love with had been in a previous relationship with another vampire, but because of his abuse had run to the town I lived in and had fallen in love with me.

One night, after about 6 months of being together, her old lover came to us and ripped her right out of my grasp and attempted to rape her… Somehow I was able to shake him off and get her before he took her, but he had already broken several of her bones and had ripped too much of her flesh… She was dying. And she knew that even after she was dead her old lover would kill me as revenge and she couldn't bear that thought… So she bit me and turned me into a vampire before she passed away."

Zoro was now completely engrossed with the tragic story but couldn't help the twinge of relief with the information that Sanji's old vampire lover had already died.

"Luckily for me, the beginning of a vampire's life always allows it to be stronger than a matured vampire (A/N: haha Twilight moment –baby barf-) and I killed the vampire that had murdered my love… After which I knew I couldn't stay anymore, seeing as how now I wouldn't age, so with my newly found powers, I transformed the man who tried to kill me to have my likeness, and my friends found 'me' the next morning dead… I ended up running away for the remainder of my friends' lifetime and past that wandering and going wherever I pleased."

Zoro looked at Sanji, his chest hurt at the thought of Sanji having to go for hundreds of years without friends or family because they were all dead. Sanji concluded smiling grimly

"That was the first and last time I fell in love… I have stayed away from pretty much everyone ever since…"

He eyed Zoro intently, gauging his reaction. Zoro swallowed and looked down. He felt hot when Sanji stared at him like that. Slowly, he wet his lips and looked up at Sanji

"Thank… Thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard."

Sanji smiled gently

"If only to tell you it's alright."

Zoro internally glowed that the statement, feeling like a girly teenager, and took another sip of his tea to distract him from the heat building inside him. He looked the tea gently swaying in his cup, and began to feel drowsy… Having tea always seemed to put him to sleep.

"I think I'll sleep for while."

He curled up on the floor and almost instantaneously was out like a light. Sanji chuckled quietly and stood, grabbing a blanket to cover Zoro with.

After covering him, Sanji sat back down on his chair and watched Zoro sleep.

Sanji had lied to Zoro when he said it was the first and last time he fell in love. True, he had long forgotten the passion love brought for the 400 years he had lived, but about 5 years ago the feeling was brought back by the strange green-haired boy that slept below him. He had been surprised to find himself attracted to a male, and even worse, a child of only 13, but couldn't help approaching the boy and offering to teach him how to use a sword, saying it was only a distraction, but in reality an excuse to get closer to him.

It had been bad enough when he was a child, but now, especially today, when Zoro could call himself a man, it was unbearable. It tortured Sanji every time Zoro came to see those muscles that rippled so powerfully when he trained, and that occasional smile that would send shivers down his spine. Sanji always pushed down the desire to possess Zoro, even if it were by force he wanted Zoro. To ghost his fingers across the coiled muscle, and to draw out noises and expressions that he had never seen before.

Just these thoughts made Sanji's mind go foggy… He had to be strong. No matter what he couldn't damage the beautiful boy sleeping innocently there, with lips just barely separated there for the taking, and skin that peeked out of his collar ever so temptingly…

It was too much.

Sanji stood up abruptly, with a wide and unseeing eyes, waved his hand over Zoro with a spell to bind him and make him mute. He picked up Zoro with a gentleness you would for a baby or a ceramic doll, and brought Zoro to his quarters. He lay Zoro on the bed and stared at him for a few moments before blowing on his face with the spell to wake him.

"Zoro."

Zoro opened his eyes slowly, at first not realizing his inability to move or speak, but as he noticed his eyes became wild and frantic. Sanji grimaced inwardly at what he was about to do. He could hardly control his panicked breathing, and after a moment gave into his desires to touch the skin that called out to him. He ran his fingers across Zoro's cheek, and breathed in silent joy of the feel of the immobile man. Zoro's eyes, at first frantic and scared, now closed to Sanji's touch, and Sanji convinced himself it was not the reciprocated joy of being touched, the reality of Zoro being horrified of being touched by another man and closing his eyes in disgust.

But even knowing this Sanji had to go further. There was no turning back now and if he was going to destroy himself and Zoro, he may as well memorize everything Zoro's body had to offer. He trailed his hand from Zoro's cheek to his mouth, where Zoro took his finger and began to suck on it. Sanji reveled in the feeling of his taut mouth and forced himself not to take Zoro right then and there. He grasped the cloth that kept Zoro's collar in place and pulled on it, undoing the barrier to touch more and more of Zoro.

He placed his palm on Zoro's chest, feeling the fluttering heart and tried to force himself not to believe that false hope that he was enjoying this too, remembering that Zoro's heart was beating so fast in anger that Sanji could possibly betray him like this rather than the heart of one who is finally being touched by the person of their dreams.

Sanji was tempted to have this forever. He wanted this touch below him forever, and to have this man call out his name.

He could have it.

All he would have to do is bite Zoro once… Just once and Zoro would be condemned as he was for an eternity to be together. In the haze of his lust, he bent his head down, teeth bared, and began to close his mouth to drink that delicious blood… But his reasoning suddenly came back to him. How could he ever do that to Zoro? Condemn him to life only with Sanji. To be forever with the man you hate. Sanji stopped his lips just short of Zoro's neck, and sat up abruptly, cursing himself for being so close to destroying Zoro.

"…Zoro…"

Sanji was in pain. His body was screaming to take Zoro for the rest of his life and force him to love him, but he couldn't do it.

"Zoro…"

He settled for stealing a kiss away from the man he had cursed, and relished the feeling of those lips against his own, soft and pure from any unworthy human. Sanji almost cried being able to touch this magnificent almost inhuman man and trembled from the contact he was making with the hot and smooth skin he had corrupted. He laughed darkly as he cupped Zoro's face

"It's laughable, isn't it?..."

He traced Zoro's lips with his thumb, enjoying the smooth feeling against the callous.

"That even with all the power I use to keep you pinned here… I'm trembling…"

He grasped a hand around Zoro's band and pulled his chest toward his face

"I've lived for 400 years… You're only 17- A mere child like yourself would have no chance…"

Sanji ran his tongue over the boy's Adam's Apple and trailed his tongue down to his chest and teased his nipples

"So that you cannot escape… I've taken away your freedom of movement…"

He grasped the other nipple with his finger and twisted, his erection tightening in his pants as he saw the younger man writhe pleasurably against him.

"I'm afraid to hear words of rejection from your mouth, so I've sealed your voice…"

He slid his free hand down to Zoro's crotch, where he gripped the area in ways he knew would please the man and bent over him while he pleasured Zoro while panting with pent-up lust

"… I'm so pathetic… To use such cowardly means…"

He looked desperately into Zoro's eyes

"But just once is enough… Just to hold you like this… Zoro…"

He could feel that Zoro's erection was also hard, and began to slip his fingers into the lava-hot velvet cavern that seemed to suck him in. He had to control everything in his being not to come merely at the sensation of his fingers being swallowed into that darkness and began to pump into him. He looked at Zoro noting the shock in his eyes, but leaned into his shoulder so he didn't have to see the disgust in Zoro's eyes as he spoke the dreaded words

"I… like you Zoro!... I love you!..."

With that, he had had enough, and pulled out his fingers just barely before plunging into the puckered hole that almost seemed to call out to him, riding Zoro with blind ecstasy as he exulted in the tightness that Zoro brought… He hadn't felt this in so long, and having Zoro be the one taken made Sanji all the harder as he kissed Zoro all over, trying to map out the beautiful person who hated him.

He called out Zoro's name like a mantra, filling his eyes with that green hair, and the slick, now sweaty muscle that flowed perfectly with Sanji's body, and the eyes that were shut tight, giving way to a mouth that could have been crying out obscenities in pleasure, but Sanji knew it was the curses that he would have been shouting at Sanji for being such an atrocious monster. He drove into Zoro a few more times until he felt the walls of Zoro's insides contract in climax and he came instantaneously, calling Zoro's name loudly as it echoed across the otherwise empty house.

He collapsed next to Zoro, and tried to catch his breath, too enveloped in the feeling of finally being one with Zoro as he tried to even his breathing.

When he could finally breath properly, Sanji opened his eyes and drank in the sight of Zoro sadly. The grief of ruining his precious person came rushing back to him

"You…"

Zoro's eye twitched in being called

"You must bear me ill-will…"

Zoro looked up to him and Sanji looked sadly at him

"All these years I've watched over you… And I've hurt my beloved Zoro like this…"

Sanji looked at the beauty he had ruined and grieved at the loss

"I am the lowest of the low."

He didn't want to face Zoro again. He didn't want him to come to him and destroy his heart by crumbling it into tiny pieces saying he hated him…

Maybe he didn't have to…

"While I'm at it… I'll commit one more cowardly act?..."

Zoro seemed to look at him expectantly. Sanji almost choked on the words. But he was determined now. He would do this.

"All your memories of me…. I'll erase them."

Zoro's eyes went wide.

"Along with my crime today… Forget everything."

Sanji grasped the boy's shoulders and spoke in a raspy voice

"I love you Zoro… But at this rate, you'll be drawn down the same dark and lonely path I walk!... You can't stay by my side any longer… If we separate it's better that all memory of me is erased from you… I've decided it's for the best."

Zoro willed his body to move. Anything. **Anything** to stop Sanji… What the hell did he think he was doing? How could he decide to do what Zoro wanted most, to touch him, and dump his feelings onto him, if he was only going to take it away?

'_Bastard!... How can you only be satisfied with just this?...'_

Sanji took his hand above Zoro, and his eyes dilated in preparation for the spell. He was losing time.

"Zoro…"

'_Dammit!... Can't you hear my voice? Stop!... I don't bear you ill-will!... I don't want to forget you or the time I've spent with you!..."_

Zoro forced his body like he never had before. He had to move!... He tried to move his limbs and his mouth desperately, trying to tell Sanji to stop… If only he had told Sanji about this before!... This would never have happened!...

"Farewell… Zoro…"

That was it. He had to move. With every fiber in his being screaming at him to stop torturing his body, Zoro felt a rumble in his throat as he said weakly

"…stop!..."

Sanji froze momentarily. Zoro couldn't be speaking. The spell shouldn't allow him to move or speak!...

Zoro struggled as much as he could against the spell and forced his arm to move to touch Sanji's face. He grunted with effort, and finally, Zoro tore from the spell and weakly brought his hand to Sanji's cheek. He rejoiced that he could touch Sanji. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro spoke in a ragged voice

"I-Idiot!..."

He then grabbed Sanji from the back of his head and pulled him close

"Don't decide these things for you complete fool!..."

He realized how close he had come to losing Sanji… If he hadn't fought to the end, he would have forgotten everything. He would be condemned to living his life in his parent's will, marrying an ugly heiress that would make his family even richer than before, and spending his life catering the will of the social world… Here with Sanji was where he wanted to be. Spending his life learning the sword, and maybe traveling with him to see the things Sanji had seen. He looked into Sanji's eyes and growled

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear I'll kill you."

Sanji was in shock. What was this? Zoro wasn't supposed to be able to do this!... And now he was telling him he was an idiot?... Sanji was numb with shock and only was able to conjure a stuttered

"W-What?..."

Zoro glared at him

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said if you ever pull a stunt like telling me you love me and then trying to make me forget I'll kill you!"

Sanji stared down at him in wonder

"You'd… kill me?..."

The statement was stupid, since it wasn't possible. But Sanji got the point that Zoro hadn't wanted Sanji to erase his memory. Zoro sat up and hugged Sanji as hard he could, glad that he hadn't lost this.

"Yes, you idiot!... If you had only asked I would have given you this and more."

He looked into Sanji's eyes

"Sanji, I do love you!... I was actually planning on telling you today but then you pulled this stupid show…"

Zoro nuzzled into Sanji neck and breathed in the musk of spice that was Sanji.

"I want to be with you forever"

The simple statement conveyed so much more than a simple bond to Sanji. And he understood right away. He moved in a daze, and looked into Zoro's eyes, determining that Zoro really wanted this. Could this be a dream? A beautiful dream where he and Zoro would finally be together forever?... He took one last look of Zoro's eyes before he leaned into his neck, and felt the cords of muscle against his lips and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing his protruding canines to rest against Zoro's skin.

And he tasted blood.

* * *

><p>"You're not supposed to cause a ruckus this close to home remember, idiot? What if you're parents saw?"<p>

Sanji glared at the young boy who was covered in bruises from the brawl he had gotten into a fight with the son of a politician and the media had been all over it. Zoro shrugged

"What does it matter? I wrote a note to them saying I had had enough of their life anyways so they know I ran away."

Sanji rolled his eyes. How could he be so simplistic?

"They could _send someone to take you away genius_…."

Zoro bit his lip and shifted his gaze to anything he could other than Sanji, trying to avoid the conversation. Sanji gripped both of the boys cheeks and squeezed

"I told you you have to lay low while I prepare for us to leave!... Geez you're no help at all!.. Stupid brat…"

Sanji sauntered toward the kitchen table and sat sullenly at the table. He expected that Zoro would leave him alone now that he was in a bad mood, but instead, lithe and taut arms slithered around his neck and a chin rested on his shoulder

"But Sanji-kuun…"

Sanji's eyes widened. Not good. Whenever Zoro used that tone of voice…

He could feel Zoro tilt his head slightly to brush his lips against Sanji's ear. He then let his tongue slip over the rim of the ear and traced the lobe.

"…You'll forgive me, right?..."

Zoro then ran his fingers slowly across Sanji's shoulder blade and brushed his lips and blew into Sanji's ear as he trailed his free hand toward Sanji's nether regions, ghosting his fingers where Sanji now desperately needed to be touched.

Sanji had now had enough, and stood abruptly, grabbing Zoro by the hand and twisting him so Zoro was now crushed between Zoro and the table and being smothered by the kisses Sanji was now raining on him

Eternity was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? For those of you who read Deep Forest was it an okay alternate ending? I wasn't sure if it turned out okay… But it's okay! Because now I am convinced this is what happened and I am not drowning in fangirl sadness now!~~~ <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! 333**


End file.
